1918
by TwilightobsessedfanxoxoEdward
Summary: When present day Edward and Bella are sucked back in time to the year 1918-the year Edward was made a vampire-their lives turn to chaos. Edward is human again and him and Bella have to battle through long lost love, secrets, and survive the deadly flu...
1. Chapter 1: Clarissa

Hey everyone! Here is chapter one of my newest Twilight fan fiction 1918!!! Hope you like it!!!

Chapter 1: Clarissa

"Are you tired yet?" Edward Cullen was holding Bella Swan in his arms as he tried to make her fall asleep. However his beautiful little human girlfriend had other things she wanted to do. Edward and Bella had been making out for a while now. Edward didn't mind, but he knew that Bella, being a human teenage girl, needed her sleep.

"No…" Bella pressed herself up against Edward's bare upper torso and moved her lips against his again and Edward lost the will to protest. Hours went by like that with every thirty minutes or so Edward asking Bella if she was tired yet. Finally though she fell asleep in his cold arms.

The next morning the couple went over to Edward's house. When they entered the front hall though Edward stiffened.

"Edward? What's wrong?" asked Bella urgently. He only acted like that when danger was near. With Edward being a vampire and all danger found the couple quite easily and always made Bella its prey.

"There's another vampire in this house. Her name's Clarissa. She…she's not like my family." Edward murmured under his breath. "Stay by me."

Bella clung to Edward. His family hunted solely on animals, feasting on their blood instead of humans. What Edward meant by Clarissa not being like his family meant Clarissa drank human blood. That always put Bella in danger.

They entered the dining room where the Cullen family sat around the table joined by a painfully beautiful female vampire.

"Edward!" cried the vampire with glee. She jumped up and threw her white arms around his neck. "Long time no see. Did you miss me?"

Bella felt annoyed by this vampire clinging to _her _true love like that. She felt the apologetic looks of the other Cullens on her. Edward however pushed the vampire off.

"Clarissa." He said dismissively. Clarissa's crimson eyes rested hatefully on Bella.

"And who's your little friend. Did you get take out?" she joked, playfully punching Edward in the arm. Edward didn't laugh though.

"She's not for eating, Clarissa." said Edward wincing. "This is my girlfriend Bella." He put his arms around her to show Clarissa the love and commitment in their relationship. Clarissa flipped her honey blond hair out of her face.

"Nice to meet you Bella." She hissed coldly. Clarissa turned back to Edward. "She smells good doesn't she Edward?"

Edward's face could've been carved from stone. "What are you doing here Clarissa?"

"What? I can't visit my true love and his family?" She asked scornfully as she sat back down again. "I'm a little hurt to hear you have a girlfriend sweetheart. I thought I'd be able to…convince you this time."

"I love Bella." He said stiffly.

"But she's human Edward! You can't have a physical relationship with a _human_! You'd break her!" She smiled seductively. "With me, darling, you can have whatever you want."

Bella felt anguished. First Tanya and now this? How many vampire girls had Edward rendezvoused with before she was born?

"No thank you Clarissa. Bella's all I'll ever want."

"Fine," she snapped. "Don't suppose you want to hear about my new power then, eh?"

Edward sighed. "What is it Clarissa?"

"I can send myself or anyone else back in time." She grinned at Edward and Bella's astonished faces.

Edward turned to Carlisle. "Can she really?"

Carlisle nodded. "Yes. It's a very rare gift, but not unheard of. There are only about six of our kind in the world who can do such a trick. It's useful, but dangerous. A time traveler could unravel the whole world with just one minor in history. Clarissa could also use it as a weapon. She could transport someone back in time by themselves. If she wasn't with them they'd be stuck in that time for forever."

"That'd suck." muttered Emmett. Clarissa laughed jollily.

"Well anyway Edward I'll be in town a couple of days. I'll probably feed in Seattle. Don't wanna risk killing your little love interest. If you ever want to dump the chic and come pay _me _a visit, if you know what I mean, my door is always open." Clarissa winked and was out the door.

Edward turned to Bella. "I'm sorry about that."

"No problem." she sighed. Edward wrapped him arms around her.

"You know I love you." He said soothingly.

"I know." Bella put her head on his chest. Edward made eye contact with Carlisle.

"Will she be a danger?" Carlisle asked and Edward tenderly stroked Bella's hair.

"She wasn't thinking about hurting Bella." Edward sighed. "She hates her though. She's jealous."

Carlisle shook his head. "I knew this would happen. I warned her that you didn't return her interest. She was very sure of herself though. You and Bella really caught her off guard."

"Let's go up to my room." He whispered in Bella's ear. He took her hand and they began to head upstairs when Carlisle called up to them.

"Edward? Be on your guard."

Edward laughed darkly. "If you thought for a second I wouldn't be on my guard you're crazy." Edward and Bella made it to his room. Edward led Bella to the leather couch. He pulled her into his arms.

"You're not mad right?" he asked, concern touching his topaz eyes.

"N-no." Bella hid her face in Edward's side.

"Clarissa has nothing on you Bella. I love _you_. I want _you _forever and ever and ever."

Bella watched as he played with her fingers, his touch light and soft as a feather.

"Do you think she's going to hunt me down?" Bella half peeked cautiously at Edward's reaction. He had completely froze up.

"I don't know love." He sighed. "I'm not letting you out of my sight until she leaves. Just in case. I'm not letting her get more then four feet from you Bella. Clarissa is a completely selfish, jealous creature. She wouldn't think twice about destroying you if she thought she might have a chance at me if she did." His eyes went unfocused a moment. "Wouldn't take her long to figure out that if she did anything to you, anything at all, I would destroy her." he growled. Seeing Bella's anxious face he gently kissed her on the lips. "Don't worry Bella. She's not going to get to you."

"I know."

Clarissa jumped down from her perch outside Edward's window. It had been difficult to keep from thinking as she spied on the couple, but well worth it. Clarissa was miles away from the Cullens' house in no time at all.

"So he thinks he can keep his precious little _Bella _away from me does he?" Clarissa hissed under her breath. "Something has to done about that girl." Then something clicked. Something Carlisle had said in the dining room.

"_Clarissa could also use it as a weapon. She could transport someone back in time by themselves. If she wasn't with them they'd be stuck in that time for forever."_

"Interesting…how perfect it would be to trap little Bella back in time…eventually Edward would forget her." She sighed thinking of the way Edward had held Bella in his room. She imagined _her_ in Bella's place. Edward kissing _her_, Edward holding _her_, Edward loving _her_. It was the perfect plan.


	2. Chapter 2: The Vortex

Hey guys!!! I'm finally updating!!! Before you go on to read the next chapter I'd like to say that if you go to my profile you'll find a link to a poster I created for 1918!!! It'd be awesome if you all could comment on the poster!!! Thanks for reading!!!

Chapter 2: The Vortex

Clarissa was hunched over with her hands on her knees, gasping heavily. This was the first time since her transformation that she was physically exhausted. She still felt the rush of going back through time. She had practiced it and practiced it and now she was sure if she could get Bella back into the early 1900s then Bella would be out of her and Edward's lives forever.

She stood in the woods looking up at the canopy of leaves above. Clarissa laughed as rain dropped on her head. She lifted her head to the sky. _Oh Edward, you'll be mine soon enough. You won't even miss Bella._ Clarissa stepped out of the woods to find herself looking at Bella's house. She sniffed the air. Charlie wasn't home. Looking at her watch she smiled and took a deep breath in and then exhaled. She could practically hear Bella's screaming now as she was sucked into the vortex that would end her life with Edward. She laughed softly.

Bella snuggled up to Edward on her bed. "I need to e-mail Renee back. She'll freak out if I don't." Bella sighed to Edward.

Edward chortled. "It's getting late, Charlie will be home soon. Do you want me to help you fix dinner for him?"

"No, no I'll go start now. I don't even know what we have. I haven't been to the store since…" Bella's sentence was cut short by a burst of golden light. She felt as though she was being separated from her body. Arms closed around her. She heard Edward crying out her name. Then another strangled cry came from outside the house.

Clarissa held her hands to the house concentrating on sending the residents into the time warp. She had thought Bella had been the only one in the house. Then she heard Edward's voice yell out "Bella!" In her horror and grief she lost focus. She didn't know what year she was sending her victims to. All she thought about was how she had ruined her fairy tale ending with Edward.

"Edward!" she sobbed. Then the golden lights vanished and Clarissa was left standing alone in the damp, darkening forest.

The first thought that came to Bella's mind was that she was dead. The golden light, the screaming, the wind rushing in her ears and closing her lungs preventing her from breathing. Now as she opened her eyes she saw nothing, but darkness. Bella sat up, with difficulty, and coughed into her hand.

"Bella?" a husky voice called to her. It sounded like Edward, but it was rougher, less velvety than usual. Still it was full of anxiety. "Bella? Bella!"

Bella opened her mouth to speak. No words came out. She tried to mouth help, she tried to make her voice come, but it wouldn't. Silence rang in her ears. Everywhere was black; it was cold, and smelled of musk and decay.

Were they both dead? Were they in hell? This certainly couldn't be heaven. Was this some kind of limbo?

_Say something._ She commanded herself. "E-E" She tried with desperation to fill her lungs with air so she could say Edward's name.

"Bella? Bella, where are you?"

Bella took a breath. "E-Ed-Edw-ard." She coughed. It felt like dust was coming out of her lungs. She coughed a bit more and the bad feeling disappeared. She felt normal so she tried again. "Edward?" Bella sighed in relief.

"Bella?"

"I'm," Bella coughed again, "over here Edward."

A light appeared. Bella smiled as footsteps sounded. Then her smile faltered. Edward was so swift and graceful; you could never hear his footsteps.

"There you are." Bella looked to Edward's voice and let out a bloodcurdling scream. The thing in the doorway looked like Edward, but its skin was a shade darker and its eyes weren't golden, they were the color of emeralds. The thing was breathing hard, like it had run a race. Edward never got tired. Something was wrong. The imposter moved toward her at a human pace.

"Bella? Did I startle you?" His voice was thick with concern.

"Stay away from me!" Bella shrieked.

Edward put his hand to his chest and his face turned horrified. "Bella…something's wrong." He reached for her.

"Don't touch me." She hissed.

"M-my heart. My heart is beating." His usually flawless voice shook. "I-I have to b-breathe." Then his eyes widened again in alarm. "I can't smell you, I-I can't see like normal." He looked at the flashlight. "I didn't think twice…" he murmured.

Bella instantly regretted her snapping at him. His face looked so young and scared in the dull glow of the flashlight. She stepped forward in a daze and wrapped her arms around him. "Where are we?" she whimpered softly as Edward clutched her to him. He shined the flashlight up at the ceiling and let the light slide over the walls.

"It's a basement…"

Bella looked up at his face. "A basement?"

Edward nodded grimly. "I know this place well. I used to be sent down here to get wine for my father." His voice faltered again. "My father…"

Before Bella knew what was happening she was being pulled through the dank, darkness of the basement and up a short flight of steps that moaned as their feet pattered up them. Edward's flung open the door at the top and dragged Bella into a small parlor. His face turned white and his emerald eyes shifted out of focus as though he was going to pass out.

"Edward?" Bella squeaked in horror. "Where are we?"

"In my home." Edward whispered. "Eighty seven years ago." Then his face darkened. "Clarissa…" he hissed.

"Wait what? Edward what does Clarissa have to do with any of this?"

"Bella, she can transport herself and/ or anyone else back to any time period. She sent us back to 1918." Edward shuddered. "This isn't good Bella. We're both human again, there's a deadly flu going around. Bella, you are in just as much danger as anyone else here is."

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment trying to read the other's mind when a loud thump made them both startle and stare toward the doorway. A beautiful woman who looked very much like Edward stood there.

"Edward Anthony Mason! You scared me to death! I had no idea where'd you'd gotten off to for so long and…" The woman's eyes fell on Bella, "you brought a friend home?" she asked raising an eyebrow at Edward.

"Oh right. Mother, I'd like you to meet Bella. Bella, I'd like you to meet my mother."

Bella smiled in what she hoped was a natural, warm fashion. She held out her hand. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Mason."

Mrs. Mason shook it for a second then sighed, "Pleasure."

"What's going on in here? I heard yelling." A man stepped into the room. Catching sight of Edward he grinned. "Son! See Elizabeth? I told you he'd be back! And he's brought home a girl too I see." Bella knew immediately this was Edward's dad. Mr. Mason gave Edward an incredulous look. Bella wondered what the problem was.

"I'm Bella." She said, her cheeks reddening.

"Nice to meet you Miss Bella." He winked at her in a friendly manor. "Why don't you two come into the kitchen and Elizabeth will fix us some tea, eh?"

Edward took Bella's hand and led her into the kitchen after his parents. He pulled out a chair from the tiny table and motioned for Bella to take a seat. She did so and Edward drew up a chair beside her, right as Mr. Mason plopped himself down at the head of the table.

"Charles came by while you were away Edward." Mrs. Mason murmured while setting a kettle on the stove.

Bella noticed Edward's eyes light up at the mention of the name Charles.

"Charles? Really? Did he say what he wanted?"

"No he didn't. He was very worried about your absence. He's not the only one who was though." Mrs. Mason gave Edward a hard look and Bella watched as color once again left his face.

"How long was I gone?" Edward croaked.

"Months! Whole months!" Elizabeth Mason turned to face her son, her face contorted with pain and annoyance. "You leave without telling anyone, you don't call, you don't write, you leave all the people who love you here thinking the worst happened, and then you come back with some girl from out of town! What were you thinking?"

"Mother, please. I needed some time." Bella could almost actually hear the wheels turning in his head as he tried to make up a lie. "I needed to get out of here for a bit and while I was exploring the country I met Bella. She's the most amazing thing. She'd not just 'some girl from out of town' to me. I just wanted to be independent for a while."

Mrs. Mason nodded and began pouring steaming water into mugs. "I guess I should've known. I knew you wouldn't want to be here in Chicago your whole life, but I certainly didn't think you'd run away. I feared you'd gone and signed up for the army without telling me."

"Mother, I'm hardly old enough…"

"You're months away from being seventeen and you've been saying your whole life, despite the fact that you know I disapprove of this dream, you want to join the military."

"I've actually given up that dream. I've decided instead to settle down and have a family with the girl I love." Edward put his arm around Bella as he spoke.

"And have you forgotten about your…other friends?" Mrs. Mason glanced at Bella with a concerned look etched on her pretty face.

"I'll work it out. Some things aren't meant to be anyways." Edward looked uncomfortable and his hand shook a little.

"A girl's heart is a fragile thing," Elizabeth sighed as she set mugs of tea in front of everyone, "be careful when you break one not to get stabbed by one of the broken shards."

Edward nodded. They drank their tea in silence as Mr. Mason read the post. Edward seemed very preoccupied and Bella was fighting tears. She missed her home already and was wondering if she'd never see it again. What seemed like hours passed by, until a knock sounded on the door. Mrs. Mason rushed to answer it.

"Is he home yet Mrs. Mason?" A girl's voice drifted into the kitchen from the foyer. Bella noticed Edward stiffen in his chair.

"Right this way dear." Mrs. Mason sashayed back into the kitchen accompanied by a girl with dark red hair and intense brown eyes. Seeing Edward she smiled.

"Hi Edward. I'm real glad you're home." She cooed.


	3. Chapter 3: Edward's Secret

Hope you like it!!!

Chapter 3: Edward's Secret

Edward had stood up and was staring at the girl as though he'd seen a ghost. The girl smiled in a bitter sweet sort of way.

"We'll leave you all alone." Elizabeth said, as she and her husband headed upstairs.

The girl took a breath. "Edward…" Her eyes lit up as she took him in. "I-I feel like I haven't seen you in ages."

"Cameryn…" Edward reached out to stroke her cheek. "But how…?" His voice trailed off slightly as he caught sight of Bella's surprised face.

"B-Bella this is Cameryn Cummings." He said gesturing to the pretty girl with the red hair. "Cammie this is Bella Swan."

Cameryn smiled coolly. "Haven't seen you around before."

"Yeah I'm from…out of town." Bella replied in an offhand voice.

"Well I'm Cameryn. Edward's girlfriend."

Bella felt the blood freeze in her veins. Edward looked chagrined.

"Cammie now isn't really a good time."

"Well why not?" Cameryn asked not taking her eyes from Bella.

"I-I need to speak with Bella…alone."

Cameryn looked as though she'd just been slapped in the face. "Well you'll have to talk to her 'alone' later. Charles will be over any minute. We've been waiting for forever to see you Edward; you can't just ignore us like this."

Edward smiled sadly. "Of course."

"So…Bella? How'd you and Edward meet?"

"Oh!" Bella was surprised at the question. She'd never been a great liar, but she prayed she'd be able to convince Cameryn. "We just accidentally bumped into each other."

"Bella's family was struck down with the influenza. She's staying with my family and me until she can make it on her own."

Cameryn's eyes hardened. "How sweet. You're taking in strays." Her voice was like ice.

Bella felt clammy. She had no clue what was going on. It was bad enough they were trapped over eighty years in the past with no way to get back to their proper time, but now this girl was showing up claiming to be Edward's girlfriend. She remembered lying with Edward in her bed as he told her he'd never had a relationship before. That he'd never been in love before. Why would he have lied? Bella told herself over and over again that Cameryn was a liar. Edward would never go for someone like that. But something about how Edward was looking at Cameryn, how he talked to her, made Bella less sure of herself.

"Oh good Charles is here." Cameryn went to the door to let in a boy around Edward's height with blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. He grinned impishly when he saw Edward.

"Well, well, well look who came back." He taunted.

Edward smiled weakly in return.

"And you brought a friend." Charles took a sideways glance at Cameryn who looked like she would like nothing more than to strangle Bella.

"Hey Edward, _I_ want to talk to you alone. We'll leave little Bella to get acquainted with Charles." Edward nodded and gave Bella an apologetic look before following Cameryn into another room.

Charles turned to Bella. "Sorry about Cammie, she isn't a big fan of Edward talking to other girls, much less living with them. She's very in love with him you know, and I believe he's very in love with her too."

Bella looked up at Charles. "Why didn't he tell me?" she asked pleadingly. Then she remembered that she and Edward were in 1918. Charles hadn't lived long enough, to know about her and Edward's love. Suddenly Bella's insides twisted. No one in this house, not Edward's parents, or Charles, or even Cameryn were alive in her time. She felt like she was talking to a ghost.

Chris however raised an eyebrow. "He didn't mention Cameryn to you?"

"No. He didn't." Bella bit her lip and blinked back tears.

"Wait you two aren't…you're not…" Charles head shook almost comically as he looked at the door which Edward had just disappeared through with Cameryn then back at Bella again.

Bella just nodded while Charles looked stunned. "Huh. He-he never mentioned Cammie at all? Not even mention that he had a girlfriend?"

"He said I was the first girl he ever loved. The first relationship he'd ever been in." Bella hissed bitterly.

Charles ran a hand through his hair. "He's already told you he loves you? It took him forever to tell Cameryn…"

"He told C-Cameryn he loves her?" Disbelief coursed through Bella's veins. Not only had Edward lied about never being in a relationship before, but he had also lied about never being in love before. Bella sat down on the couch seconds away from breaking down and silently cursed Clarissa into obliviation for doing this to her.

Cameryn and Edward stood in the dark drawing room. She stared him down.

"So? Bella?" she prompted.

"Cameryn your dead." Edward whispered.

Cameryn shook her head in disgust. "Is this some kind of _joke_ to you?"

"Wha-what Cammie, you don't understand…"

"Oh and what don't I understand Edward? You tell me you're in _love_ with me, I tell you I love you back then suddenly out of the blue you disappear for _months_ without letters, or phone calls, or anything! Then if that weren't bad enough you come back with some girl you met who is now living with you! Now you're telling me I'm dead, Edward what is going on?"

Edward choked a little on his tears. He was standing in front of Cameryn Cummings, the first girl he ever fell in love with. She had been killed in the first wave of Spanish Influenza, which judging by the fact she was still alive, hadn't hit yet. He had been so grieved by her death; he let her disappear with the rest of his human memories. But now his past with her hit him like a bullet train and to make matters worse, his current love was in the parlor talking to his former best friend.

"Cammie, something happened." Edward breathed, wondering if he told her the truth if she would believe him.

"Let me guess, you don't love me anymore. You love that," Cameryn nodded her head towards the parlor, "girl in there."

Edward shook his head. He hadn't seen this coming. He had been so sure back in Forks how he felt about loving just Bella and only Bella. Cameryn had been permanently erased from his mind. Or so he had thought. But now standing here in this room looking at the girl he would once taken a bullet to the chest for, his feeling were confused. Part of him still loved Bella, but the other part was yearning for Cameryn.

"Cameryn," his eyes burned into hers, "I don't know what's going on right now, but it won't matter soon enough."

It was true, if the first wave of flu hadn't hit yet it would in a couple weeks and then it would go away for a month taking Cameryn and Charles and his father with it. He continued to stare into her eyes. They were exactly the same as he remembered them with a top layer of fire and strength, but if you looked hard enough you could see hurt, sadness, and worst of all disappointment.

"What's that supposed to mean, Edward?"

Anger surged through his body. The flu had ruined everything. He wished now more than ever that he had just died, that Carlisle hadn't saved him. Then he wouldn't have to deal with this now. He swung his foot and kicked his dad's shelf.

"It means you'll be gone soon. Gone Cammie. I'll hold your hand and you'll slip away and the doctor's will wheel you away from me and I'll never see you again." Edward collapsed on the stiff couch and buried his head in his hands.

Cameryn looked at him in concern. "Edward, what's wrong with you?"

Edward looked up at her; her face blurred by his tears. He hadn't cried for so long, he had forgotten how it felt to cry.

"I just shouldn't be here now Cameryn. And neither should Bella. I have to find a way to get us home."

"But... Edward you are home. Here with me." For the first time in her life Cameryn sounded as though she might cry.

Edward turned to her. "I'm so sorry Cammie. I really am. But I can't lose you again." He turned to go, but Cameryn clutched his arm.

"You don't have to." She whispered. Then she pulled his mouth to hers and Edward didn't resist. Instead he breathed her in while he still could as pain ripped him up. She'd be dead again, he couldn't re-attach himself to her. After a couple seconds Cameryn backed away a little, with a slight smile set on her mouth. "Stay Edward." She pleaded softly. "Stay…for me."

Edward ran his hand through his hair. "I just…I can't." Then he walked away from Cameryn for what he hoped would be the last time.


End file.
